This invention relates to film viewers and more particularly to apparatus for viewing dental X-ray films.
As an aid for a dentist, it is commonly the practice to provide a flat plastic holder having openings therein in which a set of X-ray films taken of teeth in different portions of the mouth of a patient are mounted. The dentist by holding the holder up against a source of light obtains an overall general view of the X-ray films mounted thereon and directs his attention to a particular one of the films which shows the tooth he is interested in. Inasmuch as the size of the picture of the tooth on the X-ray film as viewed in this manner is quite small, there is a need for a dental film viewer that can be conveniently used to project an enlarged image of a selected one of the films on the holder so as to make it easier to interpret the film for accurate diagnosis.